Blow Him Away
by Chippen Kitten
Summary: Literally. Based off Can't Go Home Again.


**you read the title, you saw the characters, you know who's gonna get wrecked**

 **but if it isn't obvious, this is based on if Marion survived the bite and basically elizabeth, Gabriel, and Michael didn't die horrible deaths**

 **so yea, more of me being indecisive and using second person for Marion, enjoy**

* * *

"So..." Elizabeth asks over the phone. "How's your little pizzeria going?"

You really haven't gotten time to acquaint with your family properly, mostly because they already moved on with their lives and have relationships of their own, but it's always nice to have a constant. Elizabeth provided that, so you didn't really see anything that needed a little change.

Of course, you don't realize that until Mike disappears from the corner of the loveseat you're perched on, but you don't really mind. He was probably looking for something.

"Good, great even. We've had maybe a rocky start, but we hit the ground running, and it's so much bigger than I could've imagined."

You can almost hear Elizabeth nodding her satisfaction. "That's awesome to hear. You sound like you're really happy."

You sigh contently. "I am. I just can't believe that—"

You pause, bringing a hand over your phone as you glance around the room. You swore you heard a floorboard creak, and you know it wasn't you.

"Marion?" your sister asks. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," you reply, and then say a little louder, "Mike's just being spooky."

At this, Elizabeth releases a peal of laughter. "I'm sure he is. He seems to care a lot about you."

You don't remember what you were going to reply to her with—probably something silly or witty, when suddenly you're plunged into welcoming heat and rippling, wet walls.

You're lucky that all you do is gasp, and then you glance down. Mike's on his knees, you're in his mouth, and he catches your gaze and winks at you before heading to town.

Your lips clamp shut as a rampant cry of want try to push past them, and your body acts on autopilot, one hand fisting in Mike's hair and the other tensing around your phone, all while Elizabeth is still on the other side of the call.

"You good?" she asks, and you're almost afraid to open your mouth. Mike's hitting all the sensitive spots that leave you helpless whenever he touches them, but now there's no warning, no pattern to how his mouth is moving. It's just hot and wet and adamantly _hungry_ , and you find yourself loving all of it.

"Y-yeah, I'm fi-ine. I'm good, 's just Mike," you reply to the best of your ability. Mike glances up and looks like he'd be smirking at you if his mouth wasn't full.

And the worst part is that it's all so new. You've never been exposed to sensations so raw and warm and powerful. You're not gonna last very long, that's for sure.

"Ah, okay. How is he, by the way? Is he good?"

Mike's hands creep along your sides until they grab your hips firmly and tug you closer.

" _Mmmmm, yeah,"_ you mumble a little, blink, and then recover quickly, bringing the phone back in range. "I-I mean, yeah. He's fine."

"Good..." Elizabeth replies, a little uneasily. "You sure you're okay, Marion?"

You take a short breath, and reply with; "Y-Yeah, I'm okay. I'm—" you bite back another helpless moan—"I'm good."

"Well, alright," Elizabeth answers. There's a sound in the background and you can almost hear her roll her eyes. "Sorry, that's just Jenny. I'll see you later, okay? Send Mike my love."

You're going to send him more than that with the way things are going now.

"'Kay," you reply, and the call mercifully ends.

Somehow that sets Mike off, like a dog from a leash, and the hands at your hips push you away for a second, before slamming you back inside. Your breath escapes you as you whine noisily, and you drop your phone, gripping the loveseat.

You have no idea what sets you off; the heat of the situation, the overflow of pleasure, or the tight, warm muscles at the back of Mike's throat, but either way, you finish, and Mike leaves you with an orgasm that has your legs quivering and your hips pistoning into his mouth once, twice, then three times, loyal to the demands of your titillating ecstasy. Your head lolls back, a furious blush decorates your face, and Mike hums, rocking you with heightened waves of pleasure before you fall back into the couch, satiated and trying to catch your breath.

You shiver as he cleans you up with his tongue and lets you go with a loud pop, before wiping his mouth with a napkin and moving to sit next to you on the loveseat, taking you into his arms and rubbing your back soothingly.

"You good?" That's probably the first few words he's said for the past few minutes. "Was it too much?"

"It was good," you mumble, slowing your breathing. You glance around, embarrassed. "It was, um, _yeah_ , it was really good, I..." You're pretty sure your face is still burning scarlet, but there's nothing you can do about that, so you let it slide. "I'm not even sure if I can move."

Mike chuckles. "Good. You've been so stressed these past few days." He shifts a little to accommodate more of you into his embrace, and you nuzzle him gently.

After that whole chain of events, you're tired, sated, and wrapped up in a hug. "Love you," you mumble sleepily.

Mike smiles at you a little before saying, "Love you too."

* * *

 **wow guys it's like mike was listening to the call and was actively trying to get elizabeth to notice what he was doing the whole time can you believe**


End file.
